


Better Play

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: Of Miracles and Daemons [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Daemons, Drabble, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Aomine drawls, looking down at Kagami as if he’s ten feet taller and his voice filled with arrogance, "I expected you to be better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Play

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by anon on tumblr who asked for aokaga in a hdm!au

"You know," Aomine drawls, looking down at Kagami as if he's ten feet taller and his voice filled with arrogance, "I expected you to be _better_."

Kagami grits his teeth. "I am," he manages out, breathing hard. "I'm going to beat you this time," he snaps out. "Let's play again." Next to him, Jordan snarls, the orange and black stripes rising stiffly on her back, her ears flat on her head and her sharp teeth bared in a similar pose.

Looking bored, Aomine's daemon yawns, and settles down to nap.

Aomine snorts, straightening up as he spins the ball on his forefinger. "Like I said," he begins, his eyes boring holes into Kagami with his intense gaze, "no one can beat me." He smirks. "No one except for me, of course." As Kagami sputters at this declaration, he tosses the ball at Kagami. "Last game. Let's see you try again."

Kagami can't help but grin. Even though he's tired, and there's the familiar twinge in his leg that reminds him that he shouldn't be exerting himself, like this; he can't help but feel elated at the challenge.

He can do this. He can wipe the smug off Aomine's face - his stupidly handsome face, damn his treacherous hormones - and prove that he'll be no match for Kagami when they meet on the court again. "Don't worry," he replies. He can sense Jordan's growing excitement, the daemon's emotions rising on par with his own. "I'm going to teach you a _lesson_."

 

*

Kagami loses, and the look of disdain on Aomine's face is seared into his mind. He doesn't know how long he sits there, in the middle of the court, until Jordan pushes her head against his hand, trying to comfort him.

_Your light is dim_ , Aomine had said to him after scoring for the third time in a row, repeating it again, later, as he left, the daemon form of a snow leopard smugly walking next to him.

"I'm sorry," Kagami tells Jordan, whose ears are drooping, looking beaten, wearing his emotions on her face.

She doesn't say anything, only to put her head in his lap, and lets herself be comforted in return.

 

*

"I've... _lost_."

Stunned, Aomine stares at Kagami who is surrounded by his teammates, celebrating their victory over Touou. Off the court, from the sides, he can feel Marissa's echoing statement. For the first time, he curses the fact that their daemons aren't allowed on the court, because right now, more than anything, he needs her.

He watches as Kagami looks around with a huge smile, eyes settling on Kuroko, who's _beaming_ at him in return. Aomine can't help but feel a pang of jealousy - he wants to be the one to receive that smile instead.

It takes him by surprise, this emotion - and he struggles briefly with the knowledge that it's _Kagami_ who has managed to break all of Aomine's defenses and overwhelm him completely, both on the court and in his heart, with his stupid eyebrows and stupid red hair and an unwavering love of basketball.

He turns, ready to leave, even though they still have to complete their line-up to face the other team - Aomine honestly couldn't care anymore - and then Kagami is there, in front of him, stopping him.

"Let's play again," he says. He's looking tired but happy, and there's a sparkle in his eyes that makes Aomine's heart beat a little faster, unexpectedly. "I'll be waiting for you."

From the sidelines, Marissa's feline features soften as she stares at Aomine, who's staring at Kagami with an odd expression on his face.

"Oh," she says, before turning her attention to Kagami's daemon, whose ears have pricked up with interest, her head tilted slightly while observing the exchange between their humans, who were oblivious to their own feelings towards each other. "So _that's_ how it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just playing in the sandbox.


End file.
